The Legacy
by WalkingOnWater
Summary: I wrote the first chapter 5 months ago and never posted it...my bad, well read it and i'll write more! ITS ABOUT PICCOLO AND ME!


(Hey all, yeah, I know, I write too many stories, but hey…OK OK, I know you've heard this one too many times, but I must repeat it for my sakes, I'm afraid I might get sued by crazy people who don't understand the concept of "fan fiction" so here we go…I am writing this story purely for non-profitable entertainment only. I did not get permission to use the characters that are from or related to the series Dragon Ball Z. Though I must say, Akira Toriyama did a wonderful job on the DBZ series. I watch the series and sometimes read the manga. I did have a book before this that I started, but I got Piccolo totally out of character, and I had to delete it because of my sister's refusal to read it because of the bad characteristics I put onto Piccolo…well, enjoy this more accurate proportion of him, and remember…PICCOLO ROX!)  
  
  
  
THE LEGACY  
  
Prologue  
  
1 "There's things in this world that cannot be explained…there are things that cannot be understood, or let alone known of…Let me see here…maybe I can explain this…you know that feeling you get deep down inside? That you can't explain? That you don't know where it came from, why it's there, or why you have that feeling? I get that all the time…but I'm the only one who knows what it means…I know what it had to have to be happy, to flow with happiness…you get the feeling when you get your first kiss, or a new pair of shoes…but mine does not need a kiss or a pair of shoes to flow with happiness…all mine needs is me, and I need it…I can't explain it really, but it showed me the courage I needed to fight, the strength I needed to go on, and the love I needed to prevail. It does not have a form, it doesn't fit in a box, a bag, you can't buy it, and you can't sell it…you know the feeling…you know its true as what day is to night, and what water is to rivers…like the river that flows within you, the ocean of wonders and dreams that you let settle deep down inside of you for so long…that you let form for so long, yet you didn't release it…that's why you have the feeling…your ocean is ready…let it flow from your mind in the waves it so needs to tide…desire, heart, pain, sadness, happiness… that's only a small part of your powers…and only the beginning of my journey…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Nicole Renée! Get your butt down here to make yourself some breakfast before I throw out every single one of your books for school and make you pay for every last one of them!" My mom yelled up the stairs. Good old mother, her blank yet true threats…ahh, home sweet home. Oh, and by the way, if you call me Nicole I'm kicking your butt! I am Nikki! Remember that, Niiiikkiiiii. Thanks. I grabbed my book bag and threw it on the bed off of my shoes.  
  
"OK mom! Geeze, give me a minute; I got to put on my shoes! Gosh…" I yelled back down at her. I heard a muffled groan from her and then the shuffling of slippers in the kitchen as she moved away from the stairs. I pulled on my shoes and bent over and tied the shoelaces. I got back up and looked around. What was I forgetting? I wondered, putting my hand under my chin, pondering. Oh yeah! A change of clothes for gym class! Pssh, Duh! I ran over to my dresser and threw it open and started throwing clothes out in a frantic attempt to find them in time before my mom really did throw out all of my books, that, I accidentally left lying on the end table in the living room the night before. I finally decided on a small blue t-top with a star on it that said, "Super star!" under it and a pair of skintight and short light purple shorts. I threw them along with an old hairbrush in a plastic grocery bag and stuffed it in my book bag. It was the first day of the new semester at school, and I had totally different classes. I was not looking forward to it. I picked up my book bag and threw it over my shoulder and pushed my way to the door. I wasn't exactly big on keeping my room as tidy as my mom would like me to keep it, but hey, she doesn't complain much about it as long as I have my door closed and I clean it up before my friends or company come over, which is practically never. I threw open the door and then closed it on my way out. I ran down the stairs and to the living room. I threw my books in my book bag and then scurried back to the kitchen, where, my mom was pouring herself a cup of coffee. She was wearing an old blue cotton robe and slippers; her hair was matted on one side, and she looked awfully sleepy. I guessed she didn't work that day.  
  
"Hey mom." I greeted her as I popped a piece of toast in the toaster and hurried to refrigerator and got out the milk and butter.  
  
"Nikki, I tell you over and over again, get up an hour earlier, you're already going to be late if you don't hurry up! An hour is not enough for a shower and everything you do in the mornings." She lectured, but I was half listening as my toast popped out, revealing a dark brown piece of bread. I buttered it quickly and poured myself a small glass of milk. I gobbled up the toast within seconds and gulped down the milk.  
  
"Yeah yeah mom, thanks for the advice, but I've heard it all already, you say this every morning, yet it turns out I'm never late." I taunted with a cackle. She sneered at me and then threw my jacket at my face.  
  
"Just get out of here before I change my mind about picking you up after school, I might just make you walk home today." I shrugged. School was well over 4 miles from here, but I didn't mind the exercise. Would give me time to stop off at "Petties Pizza" and grab a bite to eat with my friends before taking the long journey home. My dad used to joke with me about doing that. He would say "When I was your age, I had to walk 8 miles to school, home and back, over hills and through the snow…you don't know how easy you've got it." I would laugh and sock him playfully and reply "Daddy, you had buses then, remember?" And he'd smile at me and then grab my head and give me a playful noggie. I smiled at the thought, starting out the door. But I stopped and turned around. My mom lifted her head from her coffee and peered at me. When I didn't say anything she set down her coffee hard on the table.  
  
"What?" She asked impatiently. I smiled and walked up to her and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. She brightened up.  
  
"What was that for?" She asked. I smiled.  
  
"I need lunch money." I replied. She glared at me and then pushed her chair back and headed for her purse. She picked out her wallet and handed me two dollars.  
  
"There, now get out of here!" She said, pushing me to the door. I laughed and stuck the money in my pocket and ran out the door. My mom came to the door and yelled out.  
  
"Have a good day at school!" She yelled, and then walked back into the house and closed the door. I ran down the driveway and dashed for about 1/3 mile to my bus stop, where I spotted my best friend, Kammy Angelo, her boyfriend Dan, (no one knows his last name) and my other friend Charlie Davidson. I stopped in front of Kammy, panting out of breath. Kammy smiled.  
  
"Why'd you run? The bus doesn't come for another 5 minutes or so." She said. I smiled and stood up.  
  
"You never know." I replied. I looked over at Charlie. He was leaning against the bus stop sign, his foot resting against the poll, and his arms crossed. He had a slight scowl on his face. I walked over to him and nudged him a little.  
  
"What's up?" I asked. He looked at me and slightly smiled. He had such a sweet smile when he wanted to smile. Though he also had that smile that most people get, where the corner of their mouth goes up, but nothing else. He gave me that. I poked him in the stomach.  
  
"What's your problem Big Bean?" I asked. I always called him big bean; it was a nickname I gave him ever since we were little preschoolers. When we were about the age of 5 or 6 we were playing out in the churches preschool playground—we had gone to a bunch of private preschool classes at "Smile a While" preschool—so it all started when he picked up a rock and asked in his cute little baby voice, "What's this? A big bean?" And I had let out a laugh and grabbed the rock "No silly, it's a rock…you're the Big Bean!" and I guess it just stuck. He looked at me in a strange way.  
  
"My parents are fighting again." He simply replied and turned his head away. He was such a cute boy! He had all the features of an 9th grader that girls are crazy about! Short black hair, spiked with red tips, the most intense, clearest and purest of blue eyes that made the whole world look. He was tall, but not lanky. He was built mostly, but he didn't have a huge build like most guys do. He had the kindest face of anyone I've ever known. He was the gentlest person on this planet. He'd never hurt anyone, especially not me. I think he's developed a slight crush on me over the years, but he doesn't really show it. I pushed him off of the poll and scooted over to rest my head on his shoulder. He looked down at me and smiled.  
  
"I was using that poll." He said. I smiled up at him.  
  
"Well now you're my poll, and your gonna stay that way." He gave me a weird look, but shrugged anyways, and didn't make any attempt to get my head off of his shoulder. Moments later after Kammy and Dan were finished making out on the bus stop bench the bus heaved itself up the street and made a screechy stop in front of us. It was the oldest bus in town. The door flung open and we stepped on. I greeted Mr. Haas, the bus driver, on my way in. He was the coolest driver in the world! He let you eat food on the bus, as long as we were very, very careful. He let us hang our feet in the isle, as long as we let people pass to get on and off the bus without accidentally, or even purposely tripping them. We could scream whatever we wanted, and he didn't seem to pay any attention to our words. On the bus during the ride home a couple of immature boys would start this riot by starting to scream "penis" and he wouldn't even look back twice. It was totally annoying for them to do that, but they did it anyways despite everyone's disgust. I picked the second to the last seat on the bus and sat with Kammy, while Dan and Charlie sat together, talking like regular 9th grade boys by now. I laughed at them, while Dan got a hold of Charlie's head and gave him a hard noogie right where it hurts. Charlie yowled and grabbed Dan's head, pulling him down so far to where he flipped right over Charlie and fell right into our seat, and on top of me. I let out a loud 'Oof!' as soon as he hit his head straight into my stomach. Kammy started laughing.  
  
"I told you Dan! Charlie's stronger than you are! And look what you did to Nikki because of it!" She cried, half sarcastically, half concerned. That was Kammy all right, never got a full emotion out of her body without it being jumbled up with another informal one. I shook my head hard, keeping back my breakfast that was jolted in my stomach, and helped Dan back up. I held my stomach.  
  
"I'm really sorry Nikki…are you OK?" Dan asked, putting his hand on my shoulder. I nodded. It wasn't sincere though, it hurt, my stomach hurt, and I was fighting back the urge to spew all over him. I bent my head down, still holding onto my stomach, while the bus bumped and cascaded across the streets. All Dan did was nod his head, as if to say, 'yeah, if you weren't even ok it wouldn't have mattered because I want to get back to my day' kind of nod. Kammy put her hand on my shoulder, which made me jump to the touch; she had really cold hands that day.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry…did I scare you?" She asked. I shook my head.  
  
"No, you didn't scare me, are you OK? Your hands are really cold." I said. She took her hand away from my shoulder and rubbed her hands together.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I mean, I was waiting at the bus stop longer than you were you know…It's freezing out there." She replied, putting her hands between her legs to warm them back up. Fair enough. I thought.  
  
"Oh, um…by the way, before I forget to ask you, my mom said that it would be OK if you could spend the night at my house tonight if your mummsey says it's OK." She said. Kammy always called my mom 'mummsey'. It's a little nickname for her. Kammy gave everyone nicknames, except for me. The nicknames she gave out had to do with something a person did or something that meant the persons name. Like Dan for instance, her boyfriend, of course they've kissed, and the first time I had seen her after she and Dan kissed for the first time she said that he tasted like spam, so he ended up being "Spam." And everyone called Charlie "Big Bean" because it was the cutest thing when he did the big bean thing in preschool, so he kept the name for everyone. But me and Kammy are the only ones who calls him that much, everyone else seldom uses it, because of the whole fact were ninth graders, and people 'matured' past that stage. In fact, I guess they think they matured…but trust me; kids who yell "penis" on a bus are definitely not mature. Another one of my friends, Jessica, got the bad nickname of being called "Stupid Spunk" I never understood why she was called that, but I refuse to call her it. There are many other things that I've heard Kammy call people, but sometimes they're different names, and I can't keep track of them. I think that I'm the only one out of them all who doesn't have a nickname put on me. I smiled at Kammy.  
  
"I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind if I spent the night, do you want me to go straight to your house after we stop off at Petties Pizza today or want to come over for a while and then go over?" I asked. She thought for a moment and then smacked her leg.  
  
"I know! We'll go to Petties, and then we'll stop off at your house for about an hour and walk to the mall! I just got 100 dollars from my grandma for my 'birthday' last week, so I have plenty of money for us to buy stuff." She exclaimed. I started to laugh. Kammy didn't have a birthday last week; she just makes her poor grandmother think it's her birthday. She does it to her ever 4 months, and her grandma never did remember her real birthday, so she just went along and every 4 months Kammy got 100 dollars. I guess her grandma is so old that she doesn't remember many things. Her mind is slipping, and she has slight Alzheimer's disease. She goes for a check up on her condition every month, and when her condition is good, she throws a party at her 50-year-old lodge and gives everyone who comes—including me—lots and lots of money! She is the craziest person I know! I leaned back in the seat as the bus rolled along to the last stops of the morning. I listened to Dan and Charlie talking about this giant eggbeater thing that Dan's mom got for display in his kitchen. I take back what I said about Kammy's granny, she is not as crazy as Dan's mother, Dan's mom is indeed the worst possible cooker I've ever seen, yet she's obsessed with cooking—either that she's obsessed with the utensils and things used for cooking—but whatever the reason, I hate the woman's cooking. I'm not trying to dis Dan's mom or anything, but boy does she need some new hobbies. I laughed at a thought of the one time I was at his house with Kammy doing homework and his mom came home carrying a coffee grinder. It was one of those old fashioned kind, where you put the coffee in this funnel type thing and then you turn a wheel on the side, and the coffee grinds and falls into a small holder. I almost broke out laughing. It was the ugliest thing I'd ever seen. She worshiped the darn thing! She had walked in the door, with a grocery bag of food, and that grinder. Dan stopped dead in his tracks when he had gotten up to get us drinks. We were sitting at the kitchen table when she came in. She smiled at Dan. Dan's mouth had dropped open so far I thought his jaw was going to fall off, and his mother smacked him for it. He shook his head and pointed at the grinder.  
  
"Mom! What the heck is that? You don't even drink coffee! That's the ugliest thing I've ever laid my eyes on! It looks like your ready to grind coffee for the entire nation and beyond!" She had set down the coffee grinder and stroked it with her hand, admiring it.  
  
"Well, how would you know if I wasn't?" Is all she said and left the groceries for Dan to put away. Later though, Dan got a hold of the grinder and broke it. He said it was his cat, Snickers, who had broken it. She believed him too. I smiled as we pulled into the school lot. It was a Friday morning, and we had the whole next week off for spring vacation. It was still cold, and we had just gotten over the melting of the latest snowfall. There was supposed to be snow still during the vacation, but I prayed to god there wouldn't be. I had my full of snow this year. My bus pulled up next to bus 11. I looked out the window and saw my friend Tiffany on that bus, and my friend Kim. I laughed and banged on the window. Kim looked my way and smiled. I pulled down the window. Kim got up on her knees and pulled down the window too.  
  
"Hey!" I screamed to her.  
  
"Hey Nikki! Where were you last night?" She called back. I thought for a minute. Last night? Well, I was on my laptop…and…oh yeah!  
  
"I went out to dinner with Julian yesterday." I replied. She shook her head.  
  
"Him again? How many times are you gonna go out to places with that guy? He's got a girlfriend you know, she'll think something's going on if you get too serious!" She said. I shrugged.  
  
"Well woopty fur and good for her!" I yelled back and shut the window. She gave me a funny look and then closed her window too. I sat back and sighed. Kammy placed her hand on my arm again and pulled me closer.  
  
"Keep me warm girl! Your warm and I'm freezing cold!" She said, grabbing at my jacket. Finally I heard the long release of air as the bus let off. I got out of my seat and hurried down the steps and onto the slick blacktop.  
  
"Let's just get this day over with, it's cold and I'm looking forward to tonight!" I said. Kammy nodded and we scurried into the school with Charlie and Dan behind us.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hours later after going to the Mall and at Kammy's house…  
  
  
  
"Kammy! What are you doing!" I called.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing? What do people usually do when they're in the bathroom?" She yelled back, her voice muffled through the door of the bathroom. I sighed and leaned back against the wall. I picked up her old baby-doll and stroked its hair and then tossed it to the side. I peered around the room. Kammy kept her room a lot cleaner than mine, it had a large canopy-bed in the middle of her room up against the wall, her dresser was rested against the frame of her walk-in closet, it was lined with glass- dolls. Her large 'full-length' mirror was leaned against the wall beside her make-up set-up where all of her million-dollar make-up was in boxes and some just lain there. Her walls were painted a light lavender, and her door was painted a bright blue. She had posters of 'N*SYNC' everywhere, she was a big fan. Her window was always open. I turned to peer out the window. The wind blew the curtains around. I could see the sky, it was navy, the stars were strewn across it like someone had sprinkled glitter into the sky. I got up and strode over to the window. I pushed aside the curtains and leaned forward onto the windowsill. The wind blew into the room, caressing my face and sweeping my hair back. I closed my eyes and leaned farther out, this time on my tippy-toes. She lived in an apartment building, 6 stories up, but I wasn't scared of heights. I felt a sudden surge of fear grow inside me and I opened my eyes. I had fallen out of the window. Screaming I went to grab the window but I missed. I pulled myself into a ball best I could and closed my eyes. I waited for the ground to come, but it never did. I opened my eyes slowly and found myself hovering. I opened my eyes more and looked down at the ground, I was inches above it. I relaxed and looked around. I was…floating? Suddenly I felt very warm.  
  
"What's…happening…?" I whispered. I looked up and saw a streak of light pass over me. I gasped.  
  
"A shooting star?" I asked myself. I narrowed my eyes to examine it a little more; it left a trail, like a vapor trail. I shook my head. It was too close to be a shooting star, and shooting stars don't leave trails. I felt the ground on my feet again and I looked down. I wasn't floating anymore. I took a step and started out towards where I saw the light. It was cold, very cold, but the skies were clear. I stopped in the alley and looked around. It was dark and I couldn't tell if anything were there. I looked at the walls; they were shadowed with figures. I stepped back.  
  
"Bad idea Nikki!" I said and turned to run. But someone was standing behind me and I stopped turning. My eyes grew large and I looked up slowly. The face was shadowed, but its eyes were glowing in the moonlight.  
  
"Boo." It said. I screamed and went to run but whatever it was grabbed me.  
  
"NO!" I screamed and turned to hit it, but I felt a strange sensation of sleepiness come over me. I looked up as my vision started to blur.  
  
"Who…are…you…?" I said as my vision faded and the large figure closed its eyes momentarily; then I was asleep.  
  
  
  
Piccolo…  
  
Piccolo pulled the girl up and grabbed her around the waist.  
  
"I have her old man, now what do you want me to do with her?" Piccolo said telepathically to Kami.  
  
"Bring her back to our world, she is needed here Piccolo, you are the one who will train her." Kami replied back. Piccolo growled.  
  
"Train her! I will not train this girl!" He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You must Piccolo, you are the only one who can do it." Kami said. Piccolo shook his head and looked down at the limp girl. He narrowed his eyes slightly and cocked his head. The girl looked so peaceful, and he saw how she had caught herself when she fell out of the window. Maybe she was stronger than he thought. He tightened his grip momentarily.  
  
"So how long is this sleep spell supposed to last anyways old man?" Piccolo asked. Kami chuckled.  
  
"A few hours, but don't worry, she won't act like she was asleep when she wakes up…oh and Piccolo?" Kami said.  
  
"What?" Piccolo asked back harshly.  
  
"Be nice to her will you? Don't scare her when she wakes up, you are after all…different." Kami said. Piccolo smirked.  
  
"Don't worry old man, I have everything under control, you do your job, and I'll do mine…" He said.  
  
"Very well, do you have her securely?" Kami asked.  
  
"Yes, now bring me back." Piccolo said. Kami grunted and then suddenly Piccolo disappeared.  
  
  
  
*AHHHH! What do they need me for? YEAH! I'm going with PICCOLO! YEAH! Oh and by the way, I wrote this 5 months ago and never posted it, HAHAHAHA! I just added the last few touches and stuff, I don't even know what the heck I'm doing here, I had a plot for it 5 months ago, but now I forget what that would be…hmmm, I'll remember here soon! WELL, Chapter 2 COMING SOON!* 


End file.
